hitchhikersguidetoearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitchhikers Guide:No personal attacks
And we at the wiki mean it, do not attack anyone. Not only is it uncivil, it is rude. Personal attacks will not prove your point; they hurt us and also damage the community. Consequences Mostly since the attacks and the talk page stay on the internet and they are accessible by anyone. You'll be recognized as a genuine cyberbully who spends his life attacking other people, and mostly you will be blocked from the wiki, which you do not want. Identifing a personal attack Mostly there are ways of identifying a personal attack, these are not limited to. *Insults such as "X is a bad guy" or "Y is a bad writer". *A sentence conspicuously made to insult the guy. *Racial, sexual, homophobic, ageist, religious or ethnic epithets directed against another contributor. (Disagreement over what constitutes a religion, race, sexual preference, or ethnicity is not a legitimate excuse.) *Using someone's affiliations as a means of dismissing or discrediting their views — regardless of whether said affiliations are mainstream or extreme. *Vulgar usage of language against the user. *Legal action *Threats of violence, including death threats. *Threats of vandalism to userpages or talk pages. *Posting an external link that would perfectly fit a personal attack. Cyberbullying Please note that we do not condone cyberbullying of any kind and if you don't know. Cyberbullying is the act of taking hate on another person by creating another user slandering, threatening or generally making fun of that person in a mean way. In addition, they also post the personal information of the person. Sure we don't tolerare personal attacks against of a user, but cyberbullying are attacks on people who may or may not be users of this wiki and don't completely deserve it. Unlike personal attacks, we actually have a zero-tolerance policy on cyberbullies and we will ban you "without warning" if you cyberbully. End. Of. Discussion. Examples that are not personal attacks Mostly these are disagreements that should not be taken as personal attacks unless otherwise noted. Some of the examples are. *Disagreements about content such as "Your statement about X is wrong" or "Your statement is a point of view, not fact" are not personal attacks. *Personal attacks do not include civil language used to describe an editor's actions, and when made without involving their personal character, should not be construed as personal attacks. Stating "Your statement is a personal attack..." is not itself a personal attack — it is a statement regarding the actions of the user, not a statement about the user. There is a difference between "You are a troll" and "You are acting like a troll", but "You seem to be making statements just to provoke people" is even better, as it means the same without descending to name-calling. Similarly, a comment such as "responding to accusation of bad faith by user X" in an edit summary or on a talk page is not a personal attack against user X. *A comment in an edit history such as "reverting vandalism" is not a personal attack. However, it is important to assume good faith when making such a comment — if the edit that is being reverted could be interpreted as a good-faith edit, then don't label it as vandalism. Alternatives Instead of degrading to the same level as him, instead try the following alternatives. *Use good faith and try to talk it out with him. *Never suggest a view is invalid simply because of who its proponent is. *Use a private form of conversation (like e-mail) to talk it out if you want to avoid the conversation being public. *Read Resolving disputes. If after all that the user still keeps personally attacking you, then he can be banned under the "disruptuon" clause in our ban policy. Just report the offending perp to and we'll take a look at him. Consequences Repeated personal attacks are grounds for warnings and blocks.